JeremyVast
JeremyVast is a video game console that was developed by JeremySoft. It was released on November 10, 1999, in North America, January 14, 2000 in Japan, Europe and Australia. It was later released in the PAL region on April 7, 2000. The sixth-generation console competed with Sony's PlayStation 2, Sega's Dreamcast, the Nintendo GameCube, Zeeky Productions Legacy, and Microsoft's Xbox. This was JeremySoft's first console to date. History it began production in 1994, when JeremySoft decided to develop their own console. The system was first shown in E3 1998 originally named JeremyCube, but then later on May 19, 1998 they later changed the name to JeremyVast. In early 1999, JeremyVast was shown rarely at E3 1998 and E3 1999, focusing on 13 launch titles that included Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage, Croc 2, Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Nicktoons Racing, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater, and Pac-Man World. Jeremy Carpenter announced that the JeremyVast will be released in time for the fall and they need to finish it by Fall 1999. JeremyVast was a commercial success with 600,000 million units worldwide. Games After the lauch, JeremySoft announced that Sony, Sega, JeremySoft, Microsoft, Nintendo and others allow their subsidiaries, divisions and development studios develop titles to JeremyVast. Launch titles North America * Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage * JeremyToons: Lost in Toon City * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rugrats: Studio Tour * Nicktoons Racing * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Croc 2 * Pac-Man World * Tetris Plus * Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy * Caleb's Madness Adventures 4: The Heroes Path * Lego Racers * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein * Xena: Warrior Princess Japan * Jeremy Adventure 3: AntiGirls24 Rampage * Croc 2 * Pac-Man World * Tetris Plus * Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy * Caleb's Madness Adventures 3: Journey to the Third Dimension Europe * Jeremy Adventure 3: AntiGirls24 Rampage * JeremyToons: Lost in Toon City * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Tetris Plus * Rugrats: Studio Tour * Nicktoons Racing * Croc 2 * Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy * Caleb's Madness Adventures 3: Journey to the Third Dimension * Lego Racers * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein Main games * JeremyToons & All-Star Racing * JeremyToons: Light, Camera, Action * Jeremy Fight 2 * JeremyToons: The Revenge of AntiGirls24 * JeremyToons Sports * Larry RPG 3: Rise of the Queen Kayla * Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge * Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob's Truth or Square * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Nickelodeon Party Blast * Nicktoons: Unite! * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * Pac-Man World 2 * Lego Rock Raiders * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Lego Racers 2 * Soccer Mania * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension * Island Xtreme Stunts * Drome Racers * Bionicle: The Game * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Bionicle Heroes * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters * Taz Express * Taz: Wanted * Tiny Toon Adventures: Plucky's Big Adventure * Looney Tunes Racing * Looney Tunes: Space Race * Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * Tom and Jerry in House Trap * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers * Scooby-Doo! First Frights * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Happy Feet * Where the Wild Things Are * Cartoon Network Racing * Samurai Jack: Shadow of Aku * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * The Adventures of BD * Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Sonic Mega Collection Plus * Sonic Heroes * Sonic Gems Collection * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash of the Titans * Crash: Mind over Mutant * Crash Tag Team Racing * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue * Frogger: Ancient Shadow * Furryous * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tomb Raider Chronicles * Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * The Godfather: The Game * Open Season (video game) * The Hobbit (2003 video game) * Greeny Phatom Kart * Greeny Phatom: The Video Game * Greeny Phatom Party * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats: Royal Ransom * Tak and the Power of Juju * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies * Super Monkey Ball Deluxe * Gingo All-Stars Racing * Gingo All-Stars Extreme Party * Paint World (video game) * Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return * Niz Chicoloco: Heko's Return * Planetokio: Revolution * Planetokio: Energy Reloaded * Computeropolis (video game) * Computeropolis: King Trojan's Revenge * Computeropolis 2 (video game) * M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (video game) * BJ and Wally (video game) * Geo TV (video game) * Cland Ann (video game) * Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue * Toy Story 3: The Video Game * Toy Story Racer * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Cars (video game) * Cars: Race-O-Rama * Cars Mater-National Championship * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (video game) * Chicken Little (video game) * Chicken Little: Ace in Action * Finding Nemo (video game) * The Incredibles (video game) * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * Dinosaur (video game) * G-Force: The Video Game * Phineas and Ferb (video game) * Piglet's Big Game * Ratatouille (video game) * Tarzan (video game) * Tarzan: Return to the Jungle * WALL-E (video game) * The Simpsons Wrestling * The Simpsons: Road Rage * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * The Simpsons Game * Family Guy Video Game! * Ice Age: The Meltdown (video game) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) * Robots (video game) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (video game) * Go!Animate The Movie (video game) * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Spyro: A Hero's Tail * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Curious George (video game) * Despicable Me: The Game * Butt-Ugly Martians: Zoom or Doom * The Grinch (video game) * Woody Woodpecker Racing * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * The Thing (video game) * Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis * Hulk (video game) * The Incredible Hulk (video game) * The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction * Caleb's Madness Adventures 4: The Hero Returns * Caleb's Madness Adventures 5: A Heroes Fortune * Caleb's Party Bash * Caleb Racing Ultimate * Antz Extreme Racing * Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado * Chicken Run (video game) * Shrek (video game) * Shrek 2 (video game) * Shrek the Third (video game) * Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing * Shrek Super Party * Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games * Shrek SuperSlam * Madagascar (video game) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game) * Madagascar Kartz * Shark Tale (video game) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (video game) * Flushed Away (video game) * Over the Hedge (video game) * Bee Movie Game * Kung Fu Panda (video game) Accessories * JeremyVast Memory Card * JeremyVast Headset * JeremyVast Microphone Successors JeremySoft planned to release a successor to the this console under the name JAB3 X-treme. The console was renamed for "obvious reasons" and it's now known as Jeremy Z60. The successor to Jeremy Z60 is Jeremy Neptune. Gallery JeremyVast cover template (1999-2002).png|The coverart (1999-2002) JeremyVast cover template (2002-2010).png|The coverart (2002-2010) Category:Video Game Category:Consoles Category:Systems